I stayed in the Wonderful Wonder World
by ht23987
Summary: Alice decided not to leave the Country of Hearts due to her feelings for Blood. Can she convince him her feelings are true?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in the Country of Hearts or any of the characters**  
_

_Maybe I shouldn't leave…_ The idea was an echo in my mind as I debated. Leave all my friends, just to see my sister… loosing twelve wonderful friends; one whom I care for intensely, just to go back to my drab old world? I shook my head, pulling out the little vial. My mind was blank, as I popped the top off. Slowly, my hand turned as I poured the pink liquid out, letting it fall to the ground. I stopped once half was gone, just in case I changed my mind. Wouldn't want to start from scratch all over again.

"Alice!" I sighed, as I heard the sound of Peter White's voice behind me. "I wanted to tell you goodbye before you left…" he sadly whispered.

I turned to him, my face indifferent. "I'm not leaving, Peter. I have decided to stay."

I braced myself, ready for him to launch himself forward, hugging me as always. But instead, he stood frozen, his mouth slowly dropping open.

"Really?" he whispered. I nodded one stiff bob, biting my lip. "YAY!" he yelled, flinging himself forward, as I predicted. "I knew deep down you wouldn't leave me! You truly do love me, don't you? Oh this is wonderful!" he cheered, hugging me.

"I didn't stay for you," I growled, pushing him back. His smile dropped, as he ran a hand through his snowy white hair. "I stayed… for a different reason," I whispered. "I have to leave," I hastily said, barreling forward.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, as I quickly walked through the forest.

I bit my lip, knowing he wouldn't like my answer. A little lie wouldn't hurt… "To Julius's. I have to let him know I stayed," I whispered.

"To the clock maker? You love him don't you! He is getting in the way of our love!" Peter yelled, drawing his gun.

"Put that away," I hissed. "Julius is like family to me, no more. Now please, return to Vivaldi… let her know I'm staying as well, please."

Peter sighed. "Fine, Alice. Anything to make you happy," he grinned.

He turned, walking in the opposite direction. I let out a sigh of relief, watching his figure fade in the distance. I turned, hurrying towards my true destination. It wasn't Julius that I had wanted to see. It was Blood. I started to run, when I finally saw the mansion in the distance. I thanked my rare lucky stars that Dee and Dum were not at the gate, and that Elliot was visible on the other side.

"Elliot," I called.

He turned and smiled, his brown rabbit ears perking up when he saw me.

"Hey, Alice," he grinned, walking over and opening the gate. "You here to see Blood? I'm sorry to say that he is in the rose garden at the moment…" Elliot mumbled.

"That's not a problem. I'm welcome there," I replied, walking inside.

"Really?" Elliot asked, his eyes wide. "Wow… I guess he really does like you," he smiled. "Go on, then. I have to find the stupid twins," he sighed, it coming out more like a growl.

"Okay," I replied, starting along the path that led to the garden.

I continued along, until the scent of roses drifted in the air. The roses finally became visible, along with Blood Dupre. He was kneeling on the ground, in front of a rose. His face was hidden due to his black hair. His hat was laying on the ground beside him, his fists clenched at his sides. Suddenly, he reached up, yanking one of the roses into his hand. Even with his gloves, the thorns had to of hurt him. He fiercely yanked each petal off of the rose, letting it drift to the ground. Once every last petal had fallen, he sat there unmoving, his shoulders hunched. I then heard him speak.

"I missed my chance," he whispered, his voice breaking. "She's gone."

His head hung, as his hands reached up, clawing at his hair. I gaped at the sight before me, finally realizing that Blood truly did care for me. I started forward, pausing once I was behind him. I kneeled down, slowly reaching out and laying my hand on his shoulder. His head shot up, his eyes wide.

"Alice," he whispered. Like the flick of a switch, the innocence and compassion in his eyes were gone. He was guarded once again, his mouth setting in his usual scowl. "I thought you were leaving. At least that was what Vivaldi had said," he mumbled.

"I decided to stay," I replied.

"Why?" he asked, his voice monotone.

"Because… because…" I pursed my lips, not knowing what to truly say to him. He was so guarded and cold right now… But he apparently did care… "Because I didn't want to leave you," I replied, boldly holding my head up.

"Ha," he snorted, standing up. My hand slid off his shoulder. "That's the funniest thing I have ever heard."

"I'm telling the truth," I growled.

"After all I have said to you. After all I have done; threatening you and all, yet you stay for me?" I nodded, frowning. "What about all of those other men bowing at your feet? You didn't stay for them?" he asked, his eyes hard.

"No. I don't feel the same for them as they do for me. You are the only one I have truly cared for," I whispered, my cheeks turning pink. "Why are you asking these questions anyway? Just a moment ago you were pulling petals off of roses and talking about missing your chance. Yet when you see I am here, you return to your normal self!" I stood with him, crossing my arms.

"It is because I know you are probably just messing with me like the rest of the lowlifes around here," he spat.

I gasped, taking a step back from him. "You are mad," I hissed. "Completely crazy! Believe what you want, Blood. I'm leaving. You can sit and destroy roses, pining for something you want just as much as I do. And the sad thing is how easy you could have it."

I hurried away from the rose garden, trying to get as far away as I could from here. I was eager to get to the quiet, soothing workplace of the clock tower, so I could see Julius. I hope Peter White isn't waiting for me there... I walked past the gate of the mansion, my jaw clenched. I reached into my pocket, clutching the little vial that was only half full. Wouldn't that just figure. I continued along through the forest, until the clock tower was visible. I knocked on the door, waiting for Julius to answer. The door pulled open, Ace standing at it.

"Hey, Alice," he smiled, his cape nearly covered in blood. He removed the small mask that covered his eyes. "Just going out to do some more work. Julius is inside; he just went on break," he added, walking past me.

I walked in to see Julius sitting at his little table, clock pieces littered across its length. His face was frustrated, his fingers impatiently tapping on the table.

"Julius… I'm home," I called.

He lifted his head, his eyes slowly looking up at me. "Hello," he replied. "Peter White stopped by," he murmured.

"Oh…" Damn you, Peter.

"He said something about you deciding to stay, and was coming to tell me…?"

"Yes… um… I was planning on going back home earlier. But I decided to stay here," I whispered, not knowing what to make of his expression.

Julius stood up, his long black hair shifting as he moved. "I never heard of this…" he mumbled, avoiding my eyes.

"I told you I was going to leave when I could…" I replied, my eyes widening.

"But you never said when," he noted, pursing his lips. "I would have liked to of said goodbye, Alice."

He met my eyes, and I could see the sadness in them. Oh my…

"I didn't think you… would be that upset…" What am I saying? Of course he would! I consider Julius family, therefore he should see me that way, too. There is no use trying to lie and say I really was going to say goodbye. "I'm sorry," I whispered, my eyes watering. I couldn't let the tears fall… he might try to squeeze me to death again.

A half smile formed on his face. "It's alright, Alice. I'm glad you stayed… but if you ever decide to leave in the future… please let me know when so I can properly say farewell," he grinned.

I nodded quickly. Without thinking, I ran forward, hugging him. For such a grouchy, cryptic man, I sure do adore him. He hugged me back, not as tight this time, thankfully. I pulled back, seeing there was slight color in his cheeks.

"So how is work?" I asked, nonchalantly.

He frowned, sitting back down in his chair. "There has been a lot more clocks to fix. I asked Peter if he could kindly ask Vivaldi to cut back on the beheadings. Perhaps you can give her one of your… 'values of life' speeches," he chuckled.

"I should," I agreed. I never really did see Vivaldi's interest in beheadings. "Maybe Ace could cut back on the killings as well."

"I have spoke to him about that. He is only to kill if his life is truly on the line now. Not if someone approaches him with a challenge. The more clocks saved, the better," Julius sighed. I nodded, with a yawn. "Go on, get some rest. When you wake you can get me some new parts," he winked.

I smiled. "Alright." I turned, walking to my room. I slumped onto my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Well, I'm surprised to see that you stayed."

My eyes flickered open. I sighed, realizing I was dreaming. Nightmare was standing before me, his usual smirk on his face.

"Yep," I replied.

"And that was because you feel for the Hatter… what a disappointment that must have been for you," he chuckled.

My cheeks burned, as I stared at my feet. "He confuses me," I mumbled.

"He doesn't express his feelings very often. You caught him in a rare moment," Nightmare said, narrowing his eyes. "This is going to take time. You must already know that he cares for you… if you don't, you're stupid. But he still believes you are just playing with all of the men in this world… when I can see you are really not," Nightmare added. "But I believe you can get through to him if you try hard enough… if you are willing to."

"Of course I am," I replied, no question in my voice.

Nightmare nodded, smirking. "I have a question for you. Your feelings for Blood… do they not have anything to do with your ex? Are you treating him as a… replacement?"

"No!" I yelled out, shocking him. "Their personalities are totally different… and their faces aren't quite the same. Only the hair…" I mumbled. "It has nothing to do with my ex…"

"You sure do compare them frequently."

"And I promised Blood I would quit doing so if he promised to quit treating me like an outsider."

"But you are," Nightmare laughed.

My eyes narrowed, as I began to get frustrated. "He took it to an entirely different level. He treated me like an… alien."

"If you want to get into a technical evaluation, from all of our perspectives here, you are an alien. You are from a different land/world. You just look like us. Even your heart is different, and you can't reincarnate."

"But I am just like all of you! He treated me like I was… some sort of freak, when I act all the same."

Nightmare sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't argue with you about this any longer. I do somewhat see your point. Blood is just a closed off person. You are going to truly have to reach out, and try. I have faith that you will succeed," he whispered, a small smile forming on his face.

My heart warmed as I returned it. "For someone called Nightmare, you aren't very bad. Thank you…"

Nightmare paused, before breaking into a fit of coughs. Blood spewed from his mouth, as I dodged to get out of the way.

"I need to quit making you happy," I laughed. "That happens whenever I do."

"No, no. I like it when you make me happy," he replied, wiping it up. "Well, I suppose this dream is over, Alice. I will see you later," he grinned.

Moments later, I awoke from my dream, staring up at the ceiling.

Could I really get Blood to open up to me?

* * *

**Please Review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in the Country of Hearts or any of the characters**_

I laid, staring at the ceiling for what seemed to be hours, just wondering what I could possibly do to get through to Blood. He was so stubborn; was it even possible? Nightmare said it was… I sighed, finally standing up. I walked through the clock tower, starting to make some coffee for Julius. Once finished, I found Julius asleep at his desk. The clock parts were still scattered across the table, and he was laying on half of it. I paused, not wanting to wake him. Julius had so much work lately… I bet this is the first time he really slept. I sat Julius's coffee on the desk, deciding to leave him be.

I walked out of the clock tower, not knowing what else to do. I was afraid to confront Blood again. I couldn't see Vivaldi, because Peter was there. Who knows where Ace was; he is probably lost somewhere. The only place I could think of going was the amusement park. Maybe Boris could help me out with this… I started towards the amusement park, not really having a choice. Oh man… what if Gowland played the violin again? I flinched at the thought. Once I arrived at the amusement park, I saw Boris and the twins. Boris waved when he saw me, as the twins barreled forward.

"Big sis! We have missed you!" they said, hugging me.

I smiled, not able to help loving it when they were sweet… and not trying to kill me.

"Hey, Alice," Boris smiled, walking over.

"Hey everyone," I replied.

"We were all about to go over to the heart castle and mess with the dumb white rabbit," Dee grinned.

I was all for the idea. But I wanted to talk to Boris first.

"Go for it. But Boris… can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course, Alice. You two wait here," Boris replied, as we walked away. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well… I have been having some problems lately, and I needed to talk about it with someone other than Nightmare. You are the only one I feel close enough to talk about it with," I mumbled, color flushing into my cheeks.

"What is it that's bothering you?" he asked, his cat eyes narrowing.

"I… I have feelings for Blood… and he does for me. But he's being all difficult with it. He thinks I'm messing with him," I mumbled, frowning.

"Is that a fact?" Boris purred, smiling. "Why don't ya leave the cocky mafia leader. He doesn't seem to be worth your time."

I gasped, my eyes narrowing. "I like him a lot, Boris," I whispered.

"Apparently he doesn't return it. You should go to someone else… I would be happy to be with you," he smirked, getting closer to me.

I backed away, getting angry. "Can you give me some practical advice? I need help with this Boris, and you are just kidding around."

He ran a hand through his pink hair, shrugging. "Who said I was kidding around? All I can say, is prove to him that your not messing with him." Boris shrugged, pursing his lips.

"Boris c'mon! We wanna go mess with the dumb rabbit!" Dee yelled.

"Alright, I'm coming," Boris replied, as we turned around and walked their way. "Sorry I wasn't much help, Alice. But that's all I can tell you. But if the Hatter rejects you in the end… I'll be here," he grinned, his cat eyes sparkling.

I blinked a few times, not knowing what to make of that.

"A-Alright," I replied.

"Bye!" they all said in unison, leaving towards heart castle.

I squared my shoulders. Guess I was going to the mansion again. I started walking, taking my time. What should I say to him? Was there anyway to convince him? I frowned, continuing to walk until I approached the mansion. Once I arrived, I let myself though the gate considering the twins were gone.

"Hey, Alice!" Elliot called.

"Hi, Elliot," I smiled.

"I'm glad you came! By the way, to you know where those little brats are?" he growled.

"They were going to go mess with Peter White at the castle… I don't mind," I chuckled. "Give them a break on this one for me," I laughed.

He cracked a small grin. "Alright. By the way, Blood is in his office if you're looking for him… which I am guessing you are." I blushed, nodding. "Alrighty. See you later then," he smiled, going back to work.

I walked inside the mansion, wandering through the halls until I paused outside the door to Blood's office. I pursed my lips, sweat dewing on the back of my neck. My hand shook, as I slowly held it up. I knocked twice, waiting.

"Come in," Blood's voice called on the other side. I opened the door, stepping inside. "What is it, Elliot? I'm very…" he paused, looking up. "…busy," he finished, under his breath. His shocked expression lasted a few more seconds, until it was replaced by his cocky smirk. "Well hello, Alice."

"Hi," I whispered, shifting awkwardly.

"Is there something you need?" he asked, setting down all of the papers he was looking at.

"I… I wanted to talk to you. But… if you are too busy then-"

"No, forget about that. You have my attention at the moment."

I blushed, pursing my lips. We were quiet for a moment, as I stared at him.

"Well? Didn't you want to talk to me?" he asked.

I blinked, then nodded. Man, I was such an idiot! Blood then stood up, taking off his hat. He laid it on the desk, then walked over and sat on the couch. He patted the seat beside him, as I willingly walked over. I sat down beside him, my heart like a jackhammer.

"I want you… to believe me," I whispered, my cheeks getting even redder.

"Believe what?" he grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"That I really do have feelings for you."

"Hmm… You are going to have to prove that," he smirked.

"How so?"

He leaned forward, his face just inches from mine. My heart nearly stopped as he took my chin with his gloved hand.

"Tell me why you really stayed in wonderland," he growled, his eyes intense.

How was I supposed to prove anything by answering that? "I-I already told you," I stuttered. He was so close.

"Because of me?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

He leaned closer, his nose skimming across my jaw. I nodded, biting my lip. He pulled himself back, leaving me nearly hyperventilating. I threw a dirty look at him, as he let out a dark laugh.

"Stop doing that to me," I hissed.

"Doing what?"

"Ugh!" I yelled. He is so annoying! But I oddly loved it. "You're… frustrating," I mumbled.

He laughed, throwing back his head. "If you mess with me, I can mess with you. It's as easy as that."

"I'm not messing with you!" I cried. My eyes were watering, as I looked at him. "Why would I do that?" I whispered, looking down.

He was quiet, unmoving. Then he sighed, running a hand through his black hair.

"What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" I asked.

He pursed his lips, staring at me. "Where is that little vial you have?"

I stared at him for a moment, not knowing where he was going with this. "You mean the one Peter gave me? It's right here," I replied, pulling it out of my pocket.

"Give it to me." He held out his hand, his face calm.

I paused, uncertainty rushing through me. This was my only door to my world. The only way I could leave. And he wanted me to give it to him… I clutched the little vial in my hand, not knowing if I should give it to him. He raised an eyebrow, wiggling the fingers of his outstretched hand.

"I…" Without another thought, I handed him the vial. He smiled, standing up. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting rid of this thing," he replied, picking up his cane. He transformed it into his machine gun.

"N-" I didn't have time to finish before he fired his gun at the little vial after he sat it on the floor.

He continued on, finally stopping. The little vial laid on the floor, completely unscathed.

"Damn it," he growled. "Guess I'll just have to hold onto it, then," he sighed. He picked the vial up, shoving it into his coat pocket. "I have to finish my work now, Alice. Would you mind coming back another time?" he asked, avoiding my eyes.

My mouth dropped open, tears gathering in my eyes. "What about the vial?" I asked, my voice shaking.

He looked up, placing his hat back onto his head. "That is mine now."

I frowned at him. I knew that… I was asking if it proved to him that I wanted him. He knew that… I clenched my fists, glaring at him. I continued to stand there as he picked up the papers he was looking at before.

"Have a nice day, Alice," he added, sitting down at his desk.

I turned, stomping out the door, slamming it behind me. What was the whole point of that? Ask for the vial, then tell me to leave? He was so cryptic! I stormed past Elliot, not even speaking to him when he called my name. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be alone for once… I couldn't even fall asleep, because Nightmare would bother me. I just walked into the forest, determined to get lost just like Ace does. At least then I could be alone for a while. Once I was pretty much lost, I slumped against a tree.

It seemed as though hours passed, and I remained in the same spot. I honestly didn't know what else to do. Blood has taken my one doorway out of here, and he isn't even warming up to me. I held my legs to my chest, sighing as my eyes drooped. Suddenly I heard the sound of leaves rustling near me. Then there was a sound of a twig snapping. My head whipped around, until I saw a pair of cat eyes gleaming.

"Boris!" I gasped, as he laughed.

"Hey Alice," Boris grinned. "Watcha doing out in the middle of the forest?"

I shrugged, staring ahead. "Doesn't matter," I mumbled under my breath.

Understanding lit up on his face, as he looked down at me. He kneeled down to my height, as I looked over at him.

"The Hatter reject you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Sort of. He took my little vial… the only way I can get home. Yet he still acts the same. I'm so confused," I sighed.

"Like I said earlier today, Alice, leave that old Blood Dupre alone," Boris replied, an odd look washing across his face.

"You just don't understand…"

"Of course I do. You like the guy, he is giving you a hard time. Let it go and move on… like I said before… I'm here." His cat eyes gleamed, as he got closer to me. I frowned, my jaw clenching. He shifted in front of me, so he was blocking my every side. "Come on, Alice," he purred, leaning in closer. "I promise to stay with you," he continued.

His lips hovered above mine, but I hastily pushed him away. "No, Boris." I shook my head.

A flash of anger went across his face. "Why not?" he growled. I just shook my head, not knowing what else to say… he looked so _angry. _"What is so much better about Blood?" he continued, grabbing hold of my arms.

His fingers clenched, his strength a little too much for my frail little arms. I whimpered, trying to break free.

"Let go! That hurts," I hissed, thrashing.

"Boris, would you mind backing off?"

Both of our heads snapped over to face Blood and Elliot, who had their guns drawn. Blood's face was calm, his form, however, stiff. Elliot's face was angered, his eyes smoldering. Boris backed off immediately, shrinking back into the shadows. I blinked, not knowing if this was really true. Blood and Elliot turned to me, as Boris made a hasty retreat.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Elliot asked. "Blood and I went to the clock tower to come talk to you, but you weren't there."

"What were you going out here, anyway?" Blood asked, his voice stern.

"I… I didn't really want to talk to anyone," I mumbled, blushing. "So I came out here. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"We want you to reconsider coming and staying at the mansion," Blood replied, a half smile forming on his face. "But before we get into that discussion… lets get back before night falls over." Blood stepped forward, offering his hand out.

I took his hand, mine slightly shaking. He gently pulled me up, off of the ground.

"Alice, please don't go out into the woods alone any longer… There are worse things out there than the little pink cat," Blood whispered, under his breath.

I nodded, as we started walking.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
